


Daddy, May I?

by TC_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Balthazar is a whore, Bela Talbot is a dominatrix, Benny is everyone's Dom, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean is gay for Benny, Dom/sub, Dom/sub relationship, Domination, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, NEST - Freeform, Other, Polygamy, Punishment, Sex Toys, Spanking, The Old Man is competition, Top Benny, Vaginal Penetration, dropping, established Dean Winchester/original female character, everyone is a human, everyone is poly, non-con, nothing like Fifty Shades of Grey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an AU, Benny has certain tastes in what he likes in the bedroom. Deciding to make a career out of it, he is now known as Daddy to all of his subs. When someone stumbles unknowingly into his company, will she be the one to make him consider hanging up the handcuffs?</p>
<p>This is an AU where everyone is a human. This story explores Dom/sub relationships, polygamy, the right way to do BDSM, and Benny Lafitte pretty much being everyone's Dom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also posted under the same name on Fanfiction.net under my co-writer's username "PixeltheLittlestFembot". First chapter written by her.

Benny Lafitte stretched himself in his chair as he waited for his next appointment. He was only forty-two but the long hours were starting to wear on him and he wasn't as limber as he used to be. That wasn't to say that he didn't love his job. After all, he did get to choose his hours since he did work for himself and he did make more money than he knew what to do with at the end of the night.

The Louisiana-raised man was a large drink of water. Thick muscle wrapped around his bones, and though he was not cut, it was obvious that he was not a man to take lightly. A light beard lined his jaw and he was meticulous about keeping it neat. He didn't need it to be scratching his clients where they were tender.

Benny did not have the most morally correct business, but it was a business. His pop had always told him to make money at what he was good at, and being an instructor was what he was good at. If he was a bragging man, he would say he was the best. Men and women alike seemed to seek him out for his expertise. He was more than willing to give it, if they had the money to pay for it.

Glancing at his clock, he realized that his latest client was late by a good ten minutes now. It hardly mattered to him. For him, he would just give his client a rougher experience to make up for the time they were wasting. A good sub needed to learn to be at their doms beck and call. Being tardy was a good way to frustrate even the most patient dominate.

His head tilted slightly as he heard a hesitant knock at the door, before it started to creak open. Getting a smug smirk, Benny ordered, "Shut the door. You do not come in until I say so."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the door quickly shut, before another timid knock was heard. Benny decided to tease the client slightly as he let a few minutes tick by. He was curious if they were going to leave before he cleared his throat and ordered, "You may come in now."

The man watched curiously as he watched the young woman walk in. She was a small little thing and instances of tossing her around was already floating around his mind. He had a thing for the petite ones. Nothing felt more dominant than knowing that he could force her down and there not being an ounce of resistance. His eyes slowly lingered over her body as he took her in.

Blonde curls framed her face as two large, blue eyes blinked shyly up at him. She was rather porcelain and the only hints of color was the embarrassed red cheeks that she was wearing so well. The young woman couldn't have been older than his minimum age of eighteen for his lessons and she was shorter than his average clients.

His smirk deepened as he realized he had a special treat for himself today.

"You're late, Miss Fowlen." he spoke deeply, a hint of chiding in his baritone voice.

The girl opened her mouth to respond but Benny quickly put up a large finger, "Hush. You will speak if I ask you a question. If not, you will remain quiet for your dominant."

Confusion crossed the girl's face and he was amused as he watched her chew her bottom lip nervously. It was obvious she was as green as the day she was born and it made his chest swell slightly. There was nothing like breaking a new one into their world. Normally his clients were already well-adjusted into this world and he never got to see them fully flourish under his own hands.

Standing, he could see a nervous gulp slide down her throat and the way that she took a hesitant step back. A chuckle rumbled in his throat as he walked to the front of the desk and sat himself down on the edge. His legs had widened with his back straightened as he looked over at her. Crooning his finger, he commanded her closer as he purred, "Cherie, you're too far away for me to get a good look at you. Come."

Benny smirked as he saw the way her fingers were starting to fidget and the way her stance had become very meek. He figured that he would take it a bit easier on the newcomer since she looked so new, but the emails she had sent previously had been written with a maturity of a sexually active older woman. He shook it off and simply enjoyed it as she took hesitant steps toward him.

"Closer~."

The girl jumped at the low growl of his voice before standing right before him. Her eyes were cast down at her feet, and her head was tilted down submissively. It amused him that for someone so green, she certainly had the mannerisms down. Using the knuckle of a finger, he gently tilted her face up before whispering, "That's my good girl. You're a pretty thing, you know that?"

Miss Fowlen bit her lip harder as she simply stared into his piercing blue eyes. There were thoughts racing through her head and he knew that she didn't know the right way to respond. His rough fingers were gentle as he soothingly moved them across her soft cheek. There was comfort in the touch as he urged her to relax. She was like a tightly wound rubber band that could have snapped at any point.

"T-Thank...you…" she whispered, her voice hardly loud enough for him to hear.

Smiling, his thumb soothed her jawline before leaning into her ear and whispering, "Bend over."

Shock seemed to move through the girl as she looked down at herself. She was wearing a nice floral skirt and Benny could already see himself throwing the cute piece of clothing over her rear end and making her scream his name. It was his turn to bite his lip as he felt his bulge harden over the idea. They were hardly getting warmed up and he could already feel the need to unbutton his pants for relief.

"Honey, now, did I stutter?" Benny growled, his grip on her chin tightening ever so slightly, "You're going to bend your pretty little self over that chair and you're going to like it. Now, both hands on the chair, and raise your rear up so that Daddy can get a good look at you."

A shudder ran through the girl as she nervously looked over her shoulder at the chair in front of his desk. Benny felt a smirk pulling at his lips as he saw the uncertainty running through her. She was a lucky little thing. Normally this game was played just a tad rougher for most. A deep purr came from his throat as she slowly turned and walked to the chair. Bending over, both hands placed on the chair, he had a perfect view of her pink underwear.

Slowly, he moved from his desk and approached the young woman. He could see her shiver with each step he took toward her before he was positioned right behind her. A large hand came down on her behind as he firmly grabbed a cheek, causing her skirt to raise more with his palm. He could see the way her chest was rising and falling rapidly with nerves. It made him proud when he could see the effect he still had on his submissives.

"I...we...d-don't know…AH!"

But her words were cut off as he brought his free hand down to slap harshly against her other cheek. Her body jolted as her hands gripped tighter at the chair. Another growl came from the man as he chided, "I don't remember giving you permission to speak, little girl. Don't make daddy punish you for talking back."

The words were caught in her throat and he gave a hum of satisfaction as his palm soothed the red mark he had left on her cheek. It was always good for him to let the submissive know that even when he got rough, he was still sensitive to their needs. Using his thumb, he massaged the flesh before moving to gently rub against her clothed slit. He was amused to feel how wet she was and how it had saturated through the thin cloth of her underwear. Miss Fowlen may have been an innocent one, but he could feel the minx underneath.

Leaning back, he used one hand to unbutton his pants and undid his zipper. A low groan came from his throat as he felt the pressure be relieved slightly. Looking down at himself, he chuckled as he realized his own underwear were wet from the amount of precum he had been producing.

"Naughty girl, you know how to get your daddy riled up, don't you?" he cooed, moving forward so that his bulge was pressed tightly against her slit, "Do you feel what you did to me? You made me that hard. I think you need to be punished."

Her breathing was hitched as he leaned over her back so that he could slowly grind against her as he he brushed the hair away from her hair. Hot air fanned against her cheek as he groaned lowly into her ear, "Spread yourself more."

The girl obliged as her stance widened and he could feel her legs shaking from the pressure of him against her. One hand lingered on her hip as the other came to ball her curls tightly into his hand, jerking her head slightly to the side so that he could look into her eyes. A small smile came to his lips as he noticed the way she was staring back at him. There was fear, and a slight show of excitement beaming through and he could tell she was a good one.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Miss Fowlen?" he groaned, moving to softly nibble against her jawline.

"I'm….I...I'm n-not Miss Fowlen…. My name is Emma F-Faust…."

Benny instantly removed himself as he stared down at the girl. She was still shaking and hadn't moved from her position. His eyes were wide as he stared down at her. The man felt sick as he realized there had been real fear in her eyes when he had told her to bend over. Shakily taking a breath, he asked, "You...You aren't, Miss… Fowlen?"

"N...No… The lady at the front said… said to just come in."

The man shouted a curse as he looked down at her. Realizing she was still in her position, he pulled her back and lifted her so that she was sitting on his desk. The movement had startled her and he could see the tears started to prick at the corner of her eyes. He continued to curse under his breath as he looked her up and down.

"Fuck me!" he shouted, starting to pace in circles, "What the fuck are you doing here?!"

The words came out harsher than he meant and he felt sick as the girl covered her face with her hands. He could hear her crying as she responded, "A f-friend said you helped… helped people find guidance… I… I just didn't know what to do so I came here...and..and…"

Her words were choked off as try to stifle another sob. Benny simply stared at her before going back to pacing, his hands in his hair as he resisted the urge to rip out his hair. Twenty years he had been at this business and never once, once, had this sort of thing happened. Years of his business were slowly being flushed away as he realized that the girl could bring everything down.

Storming over to the door, he swiftly locked it and just stared at it for a moment. He had no idea what he was going to do. Guilt started to eat away at him as he realized that, not only was he about to lose his business, he had basically just assaulted this girl. The soft sobs were enough proof of that fact. He was sure that the girl thought he was going to beat, rape, kill her, or all of the above.

Sighing, he slowly turned around and walked back over to her. Her hands were tightly cupped over her face as she bawled her heart out and he could feel the pit in his stomach grow more each time her shoulders would shake. Working his jaw, he gently spoke, "Hey...Hey… You're okay… Everything is okay. I'm not going to hurt you. Just… This is all a big misunderstanding. I thought you paid for this to happen. I wouldn't have done a thing if I knew who you really were. Honey… I'm so sorry. Please stop crying. You're okay."

His words did little to ease her crying and he could feel his shoulders tightening with panic. Looking over on his desk, he noticed the tissue box he kept handy and quickly plucked a few. He gently brushed her hands away from her face as he used the tissues to start dabbing at her cheeks. Each swipe was quickly replaced by more tears as she choked back a new sob.

"P-Please don't...hurt me…."

The words cut him like a knife as his brows furrowed sorrowfully. Never once had he been begged for such a request and the asker be so earnest with the question. This girl honestly thought that he was moments away from maiming her or worse. He just stared at her face for a moment as he cursed the own tears coming to his eyes. It was the worse fuck up he had made since letting his old business partner be apart of his business.

"I'm… I'm not going to hurt you. I shouldn't of shouted like that. Emma… That was your name, right? Emma, I do give guidance. I give lessons of a sexual nature and that's why I did those things to you. I'll have words with the lady downstairs. She should have been extra sure you were the right person and I should have known better. Now, how can I make this go away for you…? I'm so sorry…" Benny begged, cupping her cheeks so that she would look up at him.

A tear dripping down his beard caught the girl off guard as she stared as it rolled its way down the man's cheek. It confused her that he was crying when he had been so sure of himself only minutes beforehand. Bringing a hand up, she carefully brushed the tear away as she felt her chest starting to unrestrict.

"You...scared me…"

Benny nodded his head as he agreed, "I know… I know, baby girl. It wasn't meant for you to be afraid. It was meant for you to have a good time and learn something."

"P-People pay for you to do that…?" Emma asked softly, blinking up at him, "Why…?"

The man could sense she was starting to ease and it made his shoulders to ease along with her. Taking a deep breath, he explained, "In a lot of BDSM relationships, there is a dominant and a submissive. The dominant is the one that is in control, but that's only true somewhat. The submissive gives him or her that control, and it is allowed to be taken away. Now, that relationship is awfully tricky. There's a lot that goes into being a good submissive and even more that goes into being a good dominant. I give lessons….very hands on lessons… on how to be a good one of each standard. The lady that paid for this lesson was wanting to learn how to be a submissive."

"So… You didn't mean to do those things…?" Emma whispered, wiping away a few lingering tears.

"Not at all. It's meant to be fun and very respectful, even if some of the acts can be disrespectful. It's supposed to build trust between the two respective partners." Benny continued, happy to see the tears come to a stop.

"...It isn't legal...is it?" Emma asked softly, trying not to push the man too much.

Benny worked his jaw as he handed her a couple more tissues. Sighing, he admitted, "No, honey, it's not. Some would categorize it as prostitution, an exchange of money in return for sexual acts. It's so much more than that though. Please, just tell me how I can make it up to you."

"Is this your business…?" Emma asked softly, looking around, "Are you the only one?"

"Yes… This is my business. It means a lot to me. It's all I got. There's others that work me. They depend on this job too…" Benny explained, sorrow in his voice as he closed his eyes.

Emma bit her as she continued, "Does anyone get hurt…? I mean, does everyone enjoy what happens here?"

"Yes, ma'am." Benny spoke, looking up at her, "Besides right now, everyone has always walked away happy as they could be. No one gets hurt unless it's what they're asking for."

The girl mused on his words as she looked around his room. It didn't look as scary and foreboding anymore. To her, it was strange to hear the man's voice so sincere that it made her want to start crying again. She realized that he was as scared as she was and how everything he owned depended on her not breathing a word of this for anyone.

Taking a deep breath, she promised, "I won't say a word…"

Benny looked at her shocked as he looked into her face. The words were truthful and he could see that her hands were no longer shaking like they were. A grin broke out on his face as he asked, "You swear you're not just messing with me? Because I would be one broken dominant."

A small smile finally came to her lips as she nodded, "I swear… and you didn't mean to do what you did…?"

"Oh god, no!" Benny swore, cupping her face as he shook his head, "Wouldn't of laid a hand on you if I didn't think you had paid for it. How can I make this up to you, cherie?"

"Can… Can you let me walk out of here…?" she asked, her voice softening as she looked toward the door.

He swallowed thickly as the words hit him hard, "Of course you can leave. I told you I wouldn't hurt you."

"...You locked the door and I thought you were going to hurt me then…"

Glancing at the door, he gently smacked his own forehead before moving to unlock it. He cracked it slightly so that she could see that she's free to leave anytime that she felt the need. Benny could see the way she was watching the door and it made him feel bad that he had scared her so badly. He had reacted too harshly when he had realized his mistake.

Frowning, Emma carefully climbed down from his desk before smoothing out her ruffled skirt. Her legs were still wobbly as she walked to the door and Benny pulled it so that it was open for her. Before she could walk out, Benny gently grabbed her arm to pull her back, "One second, let me get you something."

Emma stared in confusion as she stood silently. She watched as he plucked something off of his desk and quickly scribbled something on it before handing it back to her. The girl looked at it carefully before realizing that it was a business card with two numbers on it: one in print and the other in his writing.

"If you ever need anything, just call either number to get ahold of me. I owe you a lot, honey. You don't have any idea." Benny smiled, giving her a sincere look, "Go home. Take a nice bath and try to forget about all of this."

The girl nodded quickly as she clutched the card in her hand and quickly ran off. Benny sighed as he watched her leave, still feeling bad over the incident. His jaw tightened as he mused over how a mistake could have happened. Strolling over to his desk, he swiftly pushed a button on his phone as his secretary answered, "How may I help you, Mr. Lafitte?"

"I need you to come to my office. Immediately. And when you come, you better call me Daddy."


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written mostly by me, with the first part by my co-writer. Features smut between Benny and another character. Also, Dean and Balthazar make an appearance. And a small appearance by Adam!

"Mmmm, were you rough on her or did you take it easy?"

Benny smirked as he watched the young woman underneath him speak, her body shuddering with each movement he made inside of her. Fuck. He had almost forgot how tight she was and how much he missed just pushing her down and riding her. It had been awhile. Things were a bit different since Lexi Sincerbeaux had gotten married, but he still enjoyed her all the same.

Lexi smirked up at him, her face twitching slightly with each long thrust inwards as he bent down to capture one of her nipples. A small gasp left her her mouth as she felt his teeth graze the tip, arching her back into his hold. A small chuckle left his mouth as he felt her hands slipping into his dark hair.

"I couldn't take it too rough on her, Lex. She's not a sub and you know I'm a sucker for those doe eyes." Benny cooed, returning the favor by wrapping her dark locks around his fist and forcing her head to the side so that he could attack her neck. His other hand was wrapped around her right knee, forcing it up as he drove into the curvy woman. An almost primal growl left his throat as he looked down her body. Each thrust caused her large breasts to sway with each push inwards.

Biting his lip, Benny commented, "Fuck, Lexi, you grew up so beautifully. You didn't even need those breast implants to be a head turner. You make your daddy proud."

"Well, I guess the tits don't hurt, now do they?" Lexi cooed, arching up to capture his mouth as he hit just the right spot and her free leg came to wrap around his hip to bring him closer to her body.

A low rumble could be felt in his chest as he leaned up to get a good look down at her body. Her tanned skin was beautiful as he felt the need to taste every inch of her. It felt odd remembering the 18 year old that had come to his office those years ago. Now there was a beautiful 27 year old vixen staring up at him with amber eyes and a smug smirk.

"What's wrong, daddy? Getting old?" Lexi winked, "Maybe your back is going out and you just don't want to admit it~."

"You've got a smart mouth, Lexi. I was just enjoying the show." Benny chuckled, but was caught off guard as his phone started to vibrate next to Lexi on the desk. His hand went out to pick it up but a finely manicured hand was much quicker. Gritting his teeth, he warned, "Now, Lexi, hand that over."

"Hmm…? That number isn't in your phone. Now, would that be a new client? You don't just give out your cell number." Lexi purred, arching it out of his reach, "You wouldn't be keeping any secrets would you?"

Growling, Benny thrusted himself to the hilt. It was enough to make her waiver as the bigger man quickly snatched the phone from her hand and quickly answered it, "Benny. Who is this?"

_"Mr. Lafitte…?"_

"Emma…? Is that you being quiet as a mouse?" Benny asked, surprise in his voice as he looked down at Lexi. He didn't expect the girl to be calling within the week and honestly it was making him a tad nervous. What if the line was being tapped?

There was silence from the other end but there the tell tale signs of voice in the background. Clinks of glasses. People chattering. He could have swore it sounded familiar but he was more nervous about the silence from the girl. Taking a breath, "Honey, say something. I can hear you holding your breath."

_"...I… I was wondering if I could use that favor… If that's okay, of course."_

Lexi was giving him an odd look as she watched the way his face was twisting ever so slightly. He looked confused and even a little worried about something. Emma? Oh, yes. The one that Benny had talked about making a mistake with the clients. It wasn't a wonder that he did look nervous over it. Getting a smirk, Lexi started to gently work her hips against him as she purred, "You're neglecting me, Benny."

Benny shot her a look as his hand gripped harder around her knee, warning her to be quiet, "Y-Yeah, tell me your favor. Is something the matter?"

_"...I'd like to set up an appointment with you. Y-You can tell me no. It's okay. I'll… I'll understand."_

Benny's eyebrows shot up in surprise as he realized what the girl was asking for. She was wanting what he had given her for the first they had met one another. The girl had left so shaken up, he had never expected her to ever call him back and take him up on that favor. Not that he was complaining. He could see that she would be a natural sub.

"You got a deal, honey. Let's meet somewhere local. How's that sound?" Benny asked, a smirk starting to pull at the side of his mouth. His little dove had gotten a taste and was begging for more. How was he supposed to say no?

_"R-Really?_

"Yes, really." Benny smirked, "You pick the place and text it to me. See you there, baby girl. Have fun at the cafe. Tell Mike I said hi."

There was stuttering from the other end before Benny hung up and laid the phone back down. He knew those sounds anywhere. Of course the girl had worked somewhere close. It would make it easier for him to catch her by surprise one day and possibly keep an eye on her if she thought about bringing down the business.

"As for you, Lexi, I was on the phone." Benny growled, taking one of her breasts in his hand as he gruffly squeezed it, "I think you owe your daddy an apology for being so rude."

"Sooo… When do I get a turn, I'm about to bust a nut over here."

Benny rolled his eyes as he realized that he had nearly forgotten about his other playmate. Dean Winchester was sat down on a chair, pants unzipped, and his own member in his hand as he stroked to a rhythm. He looked more than a little irritated, the redness of his chest could be seen with the top few buttons undone of his white dress shirt.

"Now, friend, I don't think I said you were going to get a turn. Watch your mouth, or you're going to be the next on my list." Benny warned, a wolfish grin on his face as he felt Lexi's arms wrapping back around his neck.

Folding his arms, Dean snorted, "Oh, c'mon, this is my wife we're talking about. You don't just get to keep her all to yourself like some caveman."

"I thought you trained him better, Lexi."

Shrugging, Lexi purred, "What can I say? He's a mouthy little thing because he just wants the paddle harder. Dean, be a good boy and come over here for me."

Dean got a smirk as he got to his feet and gave Benny a wink. It was his time to shine and show exactly what he was made of. His look was hungry as he made his way over and leaned down while she crooned her finger for him to come closer.

"Dean…? How badly do you want me?"

Dean gave a grin as he chuckled, "You ever saw a dog go after a bitch in heat?"

"Hmmm… Then suck my juices off of Daddy." Lexi gave the wildest of grins, as Benny gave a shallow thrust before sliding out.

The engorged erection was shiny with Lexi's fluids, as Benny chortled huskily, "You heard your mistress. Get to it."

* * *

 

What have I done? Emma thought to herself, as a rush of people came into the small coffee shop she worked in. Why had she bothered calling Mr. Lafitte? The nature of his business had been made very clear to her and yet, she was practically making an appointment with him. Why had she done that? Was she daft? Perhaps she could call back and cancel, but the truth was...she didn't want to.

"Emma, we got a line!" Her manager yelled, Emma jumping. It shocked her to have heard Benny casually tell her to tell her boss he say hello. How did he and Mike know each other? It struck her that the manager was perhaps a client and that made her blush even further to think of the young man as someone involved in that lifestyle.

It was hard being in a new city. Emma had just moved...from home, and she was all by herself. A life coach had sounded like a great idea and it occurred to her that Benny was something akin to a counselor, though...with much less clothes on. Oh God. That nervousness was happening again and it scared her. Maybe this was why she called him, she needed to shake off the jitters...it was time to make a change.

She had come this far.

Jumping back behind the counter, Emma went back to helping customers. Working at a coffee shop was easy enough. They weren't Starbucks and she luckily didn't have to memorize anything special like the baristas there. Once she got into the routine of opening and closing the shop, everything fell into place.

After helping about three customers, Emma took a small breath before going back to the counter, "Welcome to Cupcake's, how may I help you?"

"Aren't you just as sweet as a cupcake?"

Emma had been used to perverted men coming in. Being a young woman, it was only expected. Though, she assumed it was because most of their clients were elderly and didn't see well. If they could, they would see she was plain. Ugly even. Nothing compared to the models she saw walking out the street. Tall, beautiful; she could never be like them…

This man was not elderly. Middle aged, but clearly had expensive tastes by the look of his outfit. She didn't think they made men's shirts with such a deep V-neck. Just about six feet, he had curly blonde hair and the kindest eyes. He had an unusual accent that told Emma he was somewhere from the UK, but she couldn't place where.

Blinking her blue eyes, Emma snapped out of her stupor to ask, "E-Excuse me?"

With a funny grin, the man rested his elbow on the ledge that rounded the wall separating customers and the baristas. There weren't any more patrons behind him, so he felt at ease in striking up conversation with her, "My, aren't you the most precious little thing. New here?"

"Um...yes...I just started here two weeks ago."

"Hm, understandable. I'm a regular here, but I've been on vacation for the month. You know, all work no play makes a dull boy," He chuckled, playing with the rings on his fingers, "I may be frank for saying this, but I'm quite entrapped with you. Have you ever thought of modeling?"

Pink crossed her cheeks and Emma knew he was lying, "No, sir, I'm not tall enough."

Waving her off, the wealthy man tucked into his jacket's inside pocket as he spoke, "Nonsense. Height means nothing. Conventionalism is boring. I specialize in helping young women reach their potential," Finally digging a card out of his pocket, he handed it to her and smiled, "If you ever get tired of serving coffee, give me a call, Miss…?"

"Emma," She piped up, staring down at the card to see a singular name in bold letters, "Balthazar. Um...t-thank you...can...can I get you anything?"

Balthazar smiled and winked playfully, "Just wanted your time. Need to lay off the carbs anyway." He patted his stomach, before turning around and leaving.

Emma stood there with her mouth hanging open momentarily. First the incident with Benny, now Balthazar. This was turning out to be an interesting week. She had only been in the city for two months and things were suddenly looking up. It had been so long since she had so much interaction with strangers.

Holding the card close to her chest, she started feeling downtrodden. What if this was just a joke that he was playing on her? A cruel one, but Emma knew people were mean. There were times where she felt like she had her head in the sand, but as of late...she had been realizing more and more how naive her upbringing had been.

"Emma, you okay today?" Mike asked.

Jumping slightly, she quickly shoved Balthazar's business card inside her apron and smiled, "Sorry, Mike...I'm okay now."

* * *

 

Despite being in a Dom/sub, polygamous, and unconventional marriage, Lexi and Dean were quite normal. Their house didn't look like some torture chamber dungeon. In fact, it was a nice two-floor, four bedroom, three bathroom home right outside of the city. It had cost a pretty penny, but the Dominatrix made enough for the both of them, and then some.

Even though Lexi was the breadwinner in the house, Dean owned his own line of luxury cars. When he had first entered Benny's domain the first time, he was a small time cars salesman. His life had been stressful. Too many bosses, his work never good enough. Mr. Lafitte's corporation was very hush-hush and the Winchester had only heard about it from a friend, of a friend, of a friend.

Benny had offered a Dom for Dean. He was apprehensive at first. Last thing the man wanted was another person giving him orders. But, apparently it had only taken five minutes for the Cajun man to know exactly what he needed and it was why he was given to Lexi. The woman had a role there of the older man's partner, worshipped by her clients, and respected very much so.

Benny may have been Lexi's only Dom, but Dean soon became her favorite sub. And it wasn't long before the Winchester was begging the woman to see that what they had was much more than just sessions. Everyone was apprehensive at first, especially the owner of the company who thought he was losing his most valuable asset, as well as his closest friend. The Winchester knew they had history, but it worked for them and after a while, Mr. Lafitte had given the car salesman his blessing. Even gave the bride away the day of their courthouse wedding.

Lexi had given Dean the confidence to make something of himself. It wasn't long before their marriage four years ago that he quit his job, and with the money his wife earned, made a name for himself in the luxury car world. Now, he owned several chains and his automobiles were always featured in magazines. It was hard, even being the older brother, seeing his younger sibling Sam become a successful lawyer and him feeling like a loser. Meeting the independant woman was the best thing that ever happened to him.

And truthfully, he liked being bottom. Whether it was with Lexi or her Daddy: Benny. It wasn't uncommon for her to watch as the older man fucked Dean, as he discovered his own bisexuality. And his wife did enjoy such plays as leaving him tied up all day with a plug shoved up his ass.

"Going off already?" Lexi asked the next morning, as she fixed herself coffee.

Fixing his tie, Dean strutted over to his wife to place a kiss on her lips, "We're being interviewed this morning. Gotta make everyone else look bad." He grinned, while winking down at Lexi.

Not in her signature heels, Lexi got up on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and kiss her husband goodbye, "Mmm, I guess that's what we do, huh? When you're the best."

"Ew, guys."

Lexi snickered, as another person entered the large kitchen. Adam was Dean's youngest, half-brother. After Sam and his mother passed away, their father John had impregnated another woman. Unfortunately, the father was not known for being the most stable and since the youngest was only twenty-three, the married couple offered him a room after his own mom died.

Truthfully, John had no idea of their lifestyle. He was a detective for the city and honestly thought Lexi was a whore. He could never accept his son marrying someone who embraced her sexuality the way she did. The few times they did interact with each other, it felt like he was always making sure she wasn't cheating on Dean.

"Breakfast is on the table and then you need to get to school." Lexi scolded lightly.

Dean smiled. Lexi had natural nurturing skills. Being ten years older than her, he knew he wanted kids someday, but he also knew that meant putting her career on hold. As well as he knew there was something traumatic in her past and even bringing up the subject of children wasn't a good idea in the current moment.

Adam sighed, as Dean ruffled his hair and kissed his wife before leaving. Lexi smiled as he left, knowing full well he was wearing a chastity cock cage.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon between Benny and Emma ahead!

Today was the day. Benny knew he had his work cut out with Emma, but he was looking forward to the challenge. Sure, he had had timid ones in the past, but the man knew that there was something deeper with this little dove. Poor girl had never had a voice, he could tell the type. Being a sub would waken her up, and actually bring confidence and life to her.

Benny told the secretary to keep his schedule free for the day. She was inclined to listen, considering the session he had put her through after her little mess up. Though he should have thanked her, since if it weren't for that mix up, he wouldn't be seeing Emma that day. Funny how his subs landed in his lap.

Benny stepped around his office, running his thumbs underneath his suspenders, when a small buzz on his intercom informed him of Emma's arrival. He wanted to look casual, but professional at the same time. Call it his kink, but he enjoyed younger women. Enjoyed the authority. So, he was wearing a nice pair of pants, a blue button down shirt with rolled up sleeves and three buttons undone, and suspenders. He hated belts.

Once again waiting a few minutes, Benny finally whistled, "You may enter."

The door creaked open slowly; Benny could practically hear Emma's heart beating out of her chest. Poor timid creature. Though he was no therapist, he knew that kind of behavior rooted from somewhere. If she had called him, it showed him she was looking to move passed that horrid past and that's where he came in.

"Stop." Benny commanded gently, when Emma had only taken a few steps in.

Emma jumped gently, looking up at Benny with wide eyes. Did she already do something wrong? This was her first time, surely he knew that. She hoped that he wouldn't go back on this. It had taken so much courage to even get here; it would crush her spirits if he changed his mind because of her looks.

Circling her like a hawk, Benny mused for a moment before instructing, "You're to address me as  _Daddy_ for the remainder of this session. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes... _Daddy._ "

"Good girl," Benny smirked, rounding to the front of the young lady, "In my world, anything is on the table.  _No_ doesn't mean what it means in the outside world. Now outside this room, you tell a fella no, he's to respect your wishes. Here, we have something called a safety word. You say this whenever you want me to stop and I will immediately stop. The safety word is  _vampire._ You understand?"

Gulping, Emma thought the word he chose was odd, but she supposed it was so random that she wouldn't be using it if she didn't want him to stop. With a nod, she responded, "Yes, Daddy."

Smirking, Benny reached down and used his knuckle to tilt her chin upwards, "Good girl."

They were only two words, but Emma felt so pleased with herself. Part of her wondered if he really thought that. Not like Benny knew her at all. It could quite possibly be a lie, but it made her feel so good. So appreciated. Something so simple and yet she was drinking it up like a demon in hell, looking for ice water.

Benny once more circled Emma, standing behind her to take a good look. Petite little girl, with milky skin and yellow hair. Her curls were a bit long and he could see the tell tale signs of split ends, but they weren't too noticeable. He assumed she didn't have much money and most of his clients were wealthy. This was though was on the house. He knew he would be enjoying it too much.

"Cherie, you're shaking like a leaf. I need you to not worry, can you do that for Daddy?"

"Yes...yes, Daddy."

Benny nodded, "I think a little lesson in trust, how about you?" Reaching into his pockets, the thick man took out a black, silk cloth and began to wrap it around her eyes and tie it in the back, "A good sub needs to learn to trust their Dom. Put your life and your pleasure in my hands. We're gonna just try this out."

Completely blindfolded, Emma felt her breath hitched in the back of her throat. She couldn't see and she was suddenly feeling completely helpless. Not that she ever really felt in control, but now she really felt out of sorts. This was the point she guessed and maybe...just maybe, she needed to let go of that uneasiness.

Benny reached out and ran his finger down her neck, feeling Emma shudder at the contact. He wanted to test the waters, see how far he could go. Most of his subs were already sexually active and just wanted to explore another life. Or even other Doms coming to him wanting him to train her for being better at what they did.

Walking back to the front of the young young, Benny slowly started undoing the buttons of his shirt, not wearing anything underneath. Then taking Emma's hand, he began to run it down his solid chest, causing her to moan gently. Her fingers curled in hesitation for a second, before relaxing and letting him do whatever he needed.

"You like what you feel, cherie?"

Biting her lower lip, Emma nodded. Immediately, her hand was removed as Benny growled scoldingly, "I said you address me as  _Daddy._ You forget already, pet?"

Normally, such reprimanding would make Emma want to cry. She was an emotional girl and didn't take criticism well. But, for some reason the tone of his voice, laced with a Cajun accent, sent excitement up her spine. She understood he didn't actually mean it...it was part of the game.

"Yes...yes, Daddy."

"Good, good," Benny's thick voice rumbled from his chest, walking behind her once more, "Looks like I'm gonna have to punish you for that, baby girl."

Emma took in a sharp breath, as Benny pressed his hand against her abdomen to balance her before sending a slap on her rear end. The force caused the petite woman to jump, gasping loudly at the stinging sensation. Surprisingly, she felt a wetness in between her legs that made her shudder. Her ... _master_ kneading the flesh didn't help in soothing the heat she was feeling in her core.

"It's a good thing you wore a skirt, pet," Benny hummed, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "Looks like my cherie already knows how to please her Daddy."

_Please, keep complimenting me._ Emma inwardly thought, as she could sense Benny crouch down before her. His thick bear paws reached up her skirt, making her wobble for a second, but he made sure she wouldn't fall. Everything felt so slow, but sensual. As if she were on the edge of her seat of a suspenseful thriller.

Benny hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties and slowly pulled them down. Emma's first reaction was to cup her sex, but she stopped when the man did that for her. She jumped, yelping, "Daddy!"

Grinning, Benny cooed, "Good girl...so soft. So wet already. You smell heavenly, cherie."

Emma couldn't help it, she grabbed back onto his shoulder when a thick finger slid up into her. Benny didn't seem to mind, he allowed the poor thing to reach out for grounding. After all, poor thing was shaking like a leaf. She was so tight too, already her walls were hugging his single digit. He was gonna have to get her good and relaxed for his thick girth.

"You good, cherie?"

Emma nodded, breathing heavily as she began rocking along with the way his finger grinded against her flower, "Yes, Daddy, it feels so good."

Smirking, Benny slipped his finger from Emma's wanting hole, much to her chagrin. The small whine that escaped her throat made him chuckle, picking the petite woman up to put her on the edge of his desk. Admittedly, he loved eating women out. And such a sweet little thing, he needed to taste her.

Emma braced her hands behind her, as she suddenly felt a wet appendage run up the soft, soaking folds. She was very aroused, he could always tell by the womanly aroma women let off when turned on. It was clear this was not something she did often, though he didn't know how men weren't pining after her. She was a treat.

"I don't hear you moaning, cherie."

Truthfully, Emma had been holding in a moan since he began licking at her sex. Too embarrassed to really vocally expressed how much she was enjoying this. Finally releasing her breath, her toes curled as his tongue slowly circled her engorged nub. Flicking up and down, her hips were rocking along with his onslaught.

"Y-Yes...yes, Daddy!" Emma didn't know where that came from. An animal was emerging from within her, releasing with every flick of his tongue against her clit. He was licking up from the tip of her entrance, all the way up to her nub. It was a swooping motion that made her rock into him desperately.

Licking up once more, Benny concentrated on rubbing her clit with the tip of his tongue, as two fingers pushed into her soaking hole. It was a tight squeeze and she winced slightly, but it was clear she was becoming relaxed. The pain was something she welcomed, because her  _Daddy_ giving it to her.

Pumping his fingers in and out of her a few more times, Benny could feel her beginning to shake. Emma felt overwhelmed. They hadn't even had sex yet and she was already feeling a tightening in her stomach. It was intimidating. What was he doing? Was it time for the safety word? Was this too much?

And suddenly, Emma was jerking forward as this warmth engulfed her and she was practically screaming. Benny held her still while continuing to assault her void, until she was beginning to feel like putty in his hands. The important thing was to let the sub climax before really getting to the fun. Of course, this was her first time and he wasn't going to do too much, but not every woman got off by vaginal penetration alone and he wanted to bring her to orgasm.

Slowly pulling out his fingers, Benny slopped up the juices before standing up and shadowing the young girl. He could see her panting rapidly, legs still wide and her head fuzzy. Smirking, the Dom reached down with own hand to grope her soft breast, while the other ran his thumb across her lips, "Suck, baby girl. Show Daddy how much you liked cumming."

Emma instinctively opened her mouth, letting the thumb dip in for her to suck on. The faint hint of herself was on his flesh and she found herself strangely aroused by the idea. It was something so simple, but she felt just safe in his hold. And she wanted to do everything he told her.

"So, cherie, you ready?" Seeing her nod, Benny cooed, "Because I'm gonna take you soft and I'm gonna take you hard."

Arching her back, Emma shook slightly until she felt something blunt pressed against her opening. She felt extra sensitive and open for him, screaming loudly when suddenly he was inside of her. It was so fast, so elongated, thrusting in until he was right at the hilt and sitting snugly in her.

Shifting under the weight of his thick girth, Emma gasped and panted in wanton abandon. Her chest was flushed and he brought the collar of her shirt down to kiss the top of her soft mound, "You alright, pet? I need to hear you say it."

"Y-Yes, Daddy…you're just so big!"

Benny chuckled, nipping at her breast before moving back up. Bringing Emma to the edge of the desk, he began moving at a rhythmic pace. Long, calculated thrusts, to where he was practically pulling out to the tip before shoving himself back in. Each time, taking her on a ride she wasn't sure she was prepared for.

Placing his hand on the span of her neck, Benny closed his eyes as he kept up his pumping. Lord, he had not had something so hot and tight in so long. Being a Dom, he trained many subs. But, they didn't remain his subs forever. They went off to be some other Dom's little pet. The only really consistent one he had was Lexi and though she was tight, she was no angel. Not like this little beauty. He had a half a mind to keep her all to himself.

Benny chuckled darkly to himself. Sometimes he got these thoughts and knew they were wrong. But, it felt like taking a bite out of the apple from the Garden of Eden. Emma was so sweet. Everything about her. From her beautiful soft breasts, to the way her mouth hung open, to how snugly she wrapped around him.

Holding her hips tightly, Benny grunted as he picked up his movements. He was careful not to thrust too hard, he didn't want to break her. But, the friction was so antagonizing and so beautiful, he couldn't help but chase it. She was weak under him and he held her like a little doll, she was just perfect. And with every push inwards, she was becoming bolder, more confident to show him how much she was enjoying him.

"F-Faster….faster, Daddy. Please!"

Breathing through his nostrils, Benny growled like an animal as he thrusted harder and harder. She was bouncing back and forth on his desk and he was pretty sure some papers were being knocked over. He didn't care. He'd clean up afterwards. For now, his member was filling with cum and he needed to release, now.

After a few more thrusts, Benny finally pulled over and jerked himself onto the small girl's stomach. Emma yelped at the feel of his hot seed spilling on her skin, arching her back and cooing shamelessly. When he pulled out, she felt herself dripping wet and the idea of him essentially marking her made her feel dirty, in the best way.

Benny hunched over, trying to catch his breath. Being a man who just turned forty-one, Lexi tended to tease him about being old. Honestly, he felt at the peak of his physical shape, but lord if that hadn't taken the air out of him. He hoped the poor girl would book another session with him, he needed that tightness again.

Huffing, Benny cracked his back as he reached over to the tissue box and plucked one napkin from it. Reaching down, he gently wiped the extra juices off of her soft vagina. Raising an eyebrow, the Louisiana born man saw there was the slight hint of blood on the material. Perhaps the girl was ending or starting her menstruation cycle. That didn't bother him. Only weak boys couldn't handle the natural cycle of a woman that plagued them monthly.

Tossing the napkin in the trashcan, Benny cleaned the seed on her stomach before reaching down and pushing aside the blindfold. To his amusement, Emma was still closing her eyes. Shaking his head, he reached down and tucked himself back in before walking over and picking up her underwear.

"You can open your eyes, cherie."

Emma's eyes blinked open, breath shaking as she looked down at herself. Her legs were still open, as Benny smiled warmly and handed her the underwear. Fighting against her arching body, the blonde thanked him and got up to slide the undies back on. Her vagina felt sore...her leg muscles tense. But, it was okay...she felt exhausted...but...suddenly, completely void of all the worries that she had.

Licking her lips, she asked, "Did...did I do well?"

Smiling, Benny tucked a strand of curls behind her ear, "You did great, cherie. You think this is something you like?"

"...Yes…"

Benny smiled, tilting her chin up while gently leaning down and pecking her lips. Emma wanted to enjoy the kiss longer, but didn't react when he pulled away. Gulping she felt a little silly for still sitting there, trying to find strength to get up. The man caught her from falling, chuckling playfully, "You lost a step, hun."

"So...do...do I call you...if...if I want another...session?"

A wide smile pulled at Benny's lips, as he cooed sensually, "I sure hope so, Miss Faust."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a flashback of how Lexi and Benny met.

_Benny sat at his desk as he took a long drag of his cigar. Business was booming and he was proud. The business hadn’t been going too long but it was nice to see how much the masses were starting to love it as it became more popular. It wasn’t as big as Balthazar, but it was getting there._

_“Mr. Lafitte… You have a visitor.”_

_“You know I don’t take clients without an appointment, darling. Schedule them later.” Benny grunted, leaning further into his chair as he closed his eyes. The smoke filled his lungs and he enjoyed the slow burn before exhaling once more._

_His eyes remained shut, but his brows furrowed as he heard the sound of the door opening.  The Cajun’s fingers tightened around the cigar as he felt the presence of another figure. Benny took a deep breath through his nostrils as he turned the chair so the back was facing the newcomer. Slowly exhaling, he asked, “How can I help you? I don’t think you should be in here. My appointments are done for the day.”_

_“I didn’t come here to be your sub for the day, Mr. Lafitte.”_

_Benny’s brows furrowed more as his eyes finally opened to glance up at the ceiling. It was a cool, feminine voice that seemed to be wrapped in confidence and honey. A small smirk started to pull at his lips as he moved his head slightly to the side, “I don’t have an idea in this world of what you are talking of, sweetheart. You’ve gotten me all wrong.”_

_“Hmm, I don’t think I do, Benjamin.” the voice cooed once more, the clicking of heels heard as she took a few steps forward, “I want to be one of your partners. I’m looking for a job. Think of this as an apprenticeship.”_

_“Honey, even if I did know what you were talking about, I don’t take in strays. Do you know what I do here? I give guidance, nothing else. That’s a one person sort of job. Sorry for the miscommunication.” Benny spoke, trying to keep the hint of humor out of his voice._

_He closed his eyes once more as he heard the clicks once more. He assumed that she had gotten the hint and was embarrassed about her ‘mistake’. It was easy enough to chase off the ones that wanted to get a job from him. All it took was not knowing what they thought they were talking about._

_His plan was blown out of the water as he suddenly felt someone start to straddle his lap, hands pressing into his chest before his collar was jerked up so that he had to look at the figure. Easing his eyes open, he was more than a little surprised at the little minx that sat in his lap. The young woman couldn’t have been older than eighteen and her plush lips were quirked with a smirk as she cooed at him, “I’m not just leaving, Benny. We both know what you really do.”_

_Benny chuckled at the audacity as his big palms came to rest on her hips, fingers feeling her curves as he smirked. Amber eyes seemed to stare daggers into his icy blue ones as they had a sort of stand-off. It was obvious that she was not leaving without a fight and he was more than willing to give it._   
  
_“Did I say you were allowed to come behind my desk?” Benny asked dangerously, the wolf grin on his lips as his grip tightened on her._

_“A good Dom never asks for permission.” the young woman cooed, her hips moving slightly under his grip as she gave him a wink. The grip tightened  as Benny stood up, his hands holding her against him as he swiftly moved and sat her on the desk. Her smirk had not faded as he growled down at her._

_“That’s awfully funny, darling. All I see is a sub that’s gotten too big for her britches and thinks she can play ball with Daddy. Do I need to give you a reminder…?” Benny smirked, his hand trailing gently against her chest before wrapping his fingers around her delicate throat._

_“Mmm, you sat me on a desk and squeezed my neck. I’ve been a bad girl, Mr. Benny. I hardly think I’ve learned my lesson.” Lexi purred, wrapping her well-manicured fingers around his wrist as she tossed her hair back, “Maybe you aren’t who I’m looking for. You’re much too gentle for my taste.”_

_Benny shook his head as he felt his bulge tighten against his pants and the uncomfortable feeling of his zipper pressing against his other head. He didn’t know who she was, and at the moment, he didn’t care. All he cared about was the hot little number underneath him and how her chest rose and fell with each breath in. Her skin was sun-kissed and her eyes were stunning as they blinked up to him. Looking down, he saw that her chest was not the biggest, but it was more than enough._

_“Honey, I’m taking it easy because I don’t know who the hell you are. Now, we can play. But, there’s no chance in this world that you’re getting a job from me. I don’t hire Doms that I don’t know.”_

_The girl grabbed a tight hold of his black tie as she yanked him closer, “My name is Lexi Sincerbeaux, and I’m not asking to just walk in and get hired. I want you to teach me. You’re the best.”_

_“Why not go to Balthazar?” Benny asked, his eyes searching her face. He was analyzing her and she could feel it._

_“Because, he’s not the Dom I’m looking for.” Lexi explained, drawing him a bit closer so that her lips were nearly brushing his as she spoke, “From what I hear, everyone calls you Daddy for a reason. It’s because you turn these subs into putty, make them trust you and they allow you to have control. That, Daddy, is exactly what I’m looking to learn.”_

_Benny was quiet as he continued to look over her. He was looking for the hints of a good Dom. There was a glint of kindness in her eyes that he demanded in his Doms. He didn’t take in Doms that were looking to get their rocks off by intentionally harming one of his Subs. Those Subs trusted him with their bodies and well-being. He didn’t plan on betraying that trust.  It struck him that he had never trained a female Dom before._

_It caused him to work his jaw at the thought. Females were always a tricky sort. They were commonly used for males that wanted to feel not in control, and to be the submissive ones for once. That could often be accidentally used for a female to take too much advantage and step on… sensitive bits. Of course, if they were asking for it, then there was no issue. He just didn’t know how to go about it with this girl._

_“I’m not leaving without a yes.” Lexi spoke, her voice tinged with absolution as her amber eyes stared hard._

_He was about to open his mouth to say something, when a shadow underneath her eye caught his vision. His jaw tightened as he took in the rest of her face. It hadn’t been obvious from such a distance, but it was becoming clearer. Lexi had bruises on her face and a cleverly hidden cut on her lip. Someone had hurt her and Benny didn’t like it. It made sense why she was there now. That she wanted to be in control to make up for whatever had happened to her._

_“Honey… Who hurt you?”_

_Lexi froze at those words as her eyes widened at the man. He was staring down hard at her and it caused her body to start lightly shaking as she tried to keep the confidence in her voice, “No one. I don’t know what you’re talking about. Now, was that a yes or a no?”_

_The man didn’t respond as he placed a hand to her chest, while the other reached for a tissue that was sitting nearby. It caused Lexi to try and jerk away as he lifted it and started to smudge away the makeup underneath her eye. She bucked underneath him and tried to twist from his hold, but he would not budge._

_"Get the hell off of me!" Lexi nearly screamed, panicking as he used his weight to keep her pressed down, the bruise more evident as he wiped a little further._

_Pursing his lips, Benny set the tissue aside as his thumb gently smoothed across the bruise, "Baby girl, everything is okay. You're okay. Just calm down. What happened to you? I'm not letting you up so that you can go back to who's hurting you."_

_"You don't know anything!" Lexi wept, pulling at his wrist as her head jerked to the side, "I'm tired of everyone just trying to control me. You're just the same! I don't know why I even came here."_

_Benny frowned as he cupped her cheek and gently eased off of her body. There were tears streaking her cheeks and he could see how she was swallowing thickly. His brows furrowed as he looked down her collarbone and realized there were bruises even around her neck. Someone had done a number on her and she didn't want to admit it._

_The moment he removed himself, Lexi was pulling herself up and straightening out her outfit. He could see the way she was wobbling on her heels and realized that she was about to try and leave. It caused him to work his jaw as he ever so gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. The young woman resisted before she felt herself pulled back into his lap._

_This time, she was not straddling him, rather she was cradled in his lap with her head to his chest. She instantly started to fight but his paw came to press her firmly back into him. Lexi growled angrily as she fought in his hold but moments passed, and she gripped onto his shirt as she rested._

_Her amber eyes came to glare up at him as she heard him softly whistling. It was a familiar tune and she couldn't quite place it. The song was almost eerie but soothing as retained her glaring features. She didn’t want him to hold her, she wanted to be gone. It had been a mistake to ever come to this place. All she wanted to do was run away._

_“You ready to tell me what happened to you now?_

_“Fuck you.”_

_Benny sighed as he heard her hissed words and  his fingers slipped gently through her hair. Something bad had happened and he just wanted to know. He wanted to know how to help. It was alarming that she had come in with such confidence, only to turn so frantic at the first mention of her injuries._

_“Alright…  Fine. Then tell me exactly why you’re here then.” Benny hummed, fixing her with his piercing blue eyes, “You wanted something from me. You said it yourself that you wanted to be a Dom. I train Subs. Now, darling, you didn’t just decide on that idea.”_

_Lexi was quiet as she closed her eyes and just laid there. She didn’t want to speak. All she wanted was for him to let her go, but his grip was strong and it wouldn’t happen soon. Benny could feel her uneasiness and it made him want to take it away. Maybe his partner was right; he was getting soft._

_Sighing, Benny cleared his throat before relenting, “Fine. I’ll take you on. I can’t promise you that I’ll be any good teaching you, but it’s worth a shot. Now, there’s a few rules that you got to agree to, but I’m sure a smart girl like you knew that already.”_

_Lexi blinked in surprise as she furrowed her brows. He couldn’t be serious. She had messed up. She had let herself lose control. Now he was saying that he was still going to let her in? There was something she didn’t trust about it, but his kind eyes told her otherwise. Lexi worked her jaw as she sat momentarily._

_“You… want to teach me?”_

_“Darling, did I stutter?” Benny chuckled, fixing her with a crooked smirk, “You gonna hear those rules or do I need to escort you out?”_

_Lexi worked her jaw before slowly nodding, “I still don’t want to talk about what happened.”_

_“Yeah, I figured as much. We’ll work on that later. You’re not that hard to read. You got hurt by someone and you’ve never got to have control. Always the submissive, never treated right, and a chip on your shoulder. Baby girl, I understand. There’s a fire in your eyes and it’s the reason I’m agreeing to this. Don’t make me regret it.” Benny warned, his tone suddenly turning stern._

_“...What are the rules?”_

_“You are starting out as a Sub. I don’t want to hear any complaints about it.” Benny interrupted, watching her mouth open to protest, “Think of it as probation. Yeah, I know you know what it’s like to be the submissive, but you were taught the wrong way. I don’t need someone getting hurt because you think you need to treat them like your abuser did. I’m going to teach you the right way. Don’t like it? There’s the door.”_

_Benny didn’t like being so stern with the girl, but it was true. His Subs came to him with bright eyes and a heart full of trust. He’d be damned if he let one of them get hurt because he let an unstable Dom have their way with them. It wouldn’t be right. Lexi, at least, had those eyes that told him that she would be good. There was hatred and malice in them, but he just had to get her to let the good show._

_Lexi set her jaw but didn’t say a word. She wasn’t fond of becoming a Sub but she figured she couldn’t expect another to go into a position she was unwilling to go into herself. Her body didn’t want to trust the large man, but there was something soothing about the way he looked at her. He was stern, but gentle._

_“...When do we start…?”_

_Benny got a soft smile as he looked toward the door, “Right after you meet my business partner. Eric! I want you to meet our intern.”_

_A moment passed as the click of nice shoes on hardwood was heard. The door clicked open as a young man, about in his late twenties, walked in. He wore a nice suit and his light brown hair was smoothed back as his dead blue eyes locked onto Lexi. A chill ran down her spine as a small smirk started to curl his lips._

_Cocking his head, he cooed a greeting, “An intern, Benjamin? How delightful.”_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun fact - "Eric" is the name Brittany and I made up for "The Old Man" from Blood Brothers lol


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, kittens!

"Why are we having breakfast so early, Lexi?" Benny asked, fixing his cufflinks as he glanced across the table at Lexi. The young woman was wearing a tight black dress and a small smile was on her lips. She looked content as she simply looked him over.

Giving a small sigh, she shook her head, "It's not that early, Benny. If you weren't drinking so late last night, it wouldn't feel so bad."

"C'mon, Lexi, you know you can't go to a Balthazar party and not drink." Dean chuckled, sipping a glass of water and nursing his own hangover. Benny and Dean shared a kindred smirk as Lexi shot her husband a look.

"Now, tell me, Lexi. Why did you feel like getting us all together?" Benny asked, straightening his suit and fixing his blue eyes on his friend, "You been lonely or something?"

Getting an almost sad smile, she simply responded, "No… Just been thinking a lot about you lately."

Benny furrowed his brows as he looked over the young woman but he knew he wasn't going to get a straight answer out of her. Lexi had a way of being cryptic and locked up tighter than a poor man's wallet. He decided to let it go but only because his bacon and eggs were starting to show up, and he was nursing a hangover. There was a moment of silence as they dug into their food.

"So… Your phone is buzzing an awful lot, Benny. You been busy?" Dean asked, glancing over to the elder's phone while he chewed a mouthful. A large paw instantly covered the glowing phone as Benny swallowed down his own bite.

"It's nothing. Just a little pleasure mixed with business is all." Benny winked, taking a moment to glance over the new messages. A small smirk grew on his lips as a low chuckle rumbled in his chest. His features flushed ever so slightly as Lexi was watching him curiously.

"Are you sexting at the table?" Lexi asked, fixing him with an accusing look. When he did not respond, Lexi leaned over to carefully feel the space between the older man's legs before shaking her head, "Yup, he's sexting. Now, isn't it awfully early to be having this sort of fun?"

"Don't judge me, Lexi. I've fucked the both of you before the sun had even rose properly. You can't deny me a little fun. She's a little minx and doesn't even know it." Benny chuckled, taking another bite of bacon.

Lexi glanced to Dean knowingly as she cooed, "So you did end up fucking her, didn't you? How did that go? I know that was about a week ago."

"Careful, Lexi. You'll give him another boner." Dean winked, leaning over to kiss his wife's cheek. The young woman shook her head as she kept her gaze on Benny. She wanted to know that he was having a good time with the new submissive. The man had even looked happier when she saw him through the day.

Benny got a playful look as he flipped his phone face down, "Emma is a good girl. Very eager to please and the cherie just gets this little smile whenever she knows that she did or said something I like. Mmmm, I think I might keep her around a little longer."

Dean and Lexi exchanged knowing looks before the sultry woman responded, "So you like her, hmm? She does seem to text you an awful lot. You didn't find a clingy one, did you?"

Benny knew his partner was joking but the girl was getting rather attached to him. He didn't mind, it made his job easier in trying to get her to rely on him and look to him in bed. It was like watching a sprout start to grow into an orchid. Emma just needed some watering and a bit of care to blossom.

"Ah, stop teasing, Lexi. She ain't clingy. Just attached is all. You know how it goes." Benny mumbled, looking down at his plate as he realized he had devoured everything. Fuck, he was still hungry and it didn't stop him from eying Dean's plate. Reaching over, and much to Dean's dismay, he grabbed a piece of bacon from the man's plate, "It's not like it was her first time or anything."

"Hmmm…? You sure about that?"

"Lexi, now, what did I say about teasing?" Benny asked, fixing her with a look as he crunched down on the slice of bacon as he felt Dean's glaring eyes upon him.

Shrugging her shoulders, Lexi brushed a lock of hair from her eyes as she pointed out, "How old is she? Twenty? Twenty-one? That's young, Benny. You said she's shy and would hardly speak to you at first. It doesn't help that you were bragging that she was a tight little thing. You said you were even having trouble pushing in because of the resistance."

"I don't like what you're suggesting, Lexi." Benny glared, his jaw working hard.

"Suggesting what? That you broke one of your golden rules about not fucking a virgin?" Lexi cooed, taking a small bite of her eggs, "Benny, you're not looking at the big picture here. I'm sure Emma is a sweet girl. Of course she's going to be embarrassed with such an experienced man and not think to tell you. She wants you to like her. To cherish her. Girls like her won't want to do anything to jeopardize it."

Benny had his blue eyes locked onto her as his fist clenched the fork. Benny had always had a problem with his temper and it was something he had come to control, but every now and then it liked to rear it's ugly head. Knuckles white, he growled, "Lexi… She wasn't a virgin there was just a little bit of bloo-"

The large man froze as he thought back to Emma laid out on his desk and how there had been a little blood after he had cleaned her up. His stomach dropped as he realized that she had seemed so new and inexperienced, but he had just figured that she had a bad partner or two. He started to nervously rub his beard as he muttered, "...You really think so?"

"I don't know, Benny. I guess you're going to have to go and ask her." Lexi smirked into her coffee, feeling the hot fluid pour down her throat. Dean sat and nervously looked between the two of them. It felt often tense when the two Doms would go at it and he had learned a long time ago to just like them fight it out for a moment.

Growling, Benny stood up and threw a few bills down on the table before throwing on his coat. Looking down at the two of them, he muttered, "I'll be back later. Dinner is at five, like normal. Neither of you better be late or Daddy is going to have to have a word with you, and he's not feeling generous today. One mention of any of this, and I'll have you tied to the bedpost until you watch the morning sun come."

"Of course, Daddy." Lexi winked, before glancing to Dean. She always wondered how her husband felt about their little quarrels and wasn't sure if he knew quite what he had gotten himself into by marrying her. Benny gave one last huff before storming off and the two were left to enjoy their meal.

"Did you have to go and rile him up, Lexi? Now he's gonna give it rough tonight and my ass is still sore from the last time." Dean sighed, adjusting on his seat before asking, "Can I at least get pie before we go home and get reamed later tonight?"

Lexi laughed as she reached out and gently stroked his cheek, "Come on, Dean. You know I spoil you. But… if you wanted to skip pie then we could go home and have our own sort of dessert."

"You know I love you when I'm picking you over pie." Dean chuckled, before leaning over and kissing her cheek, "I like your pie better anyways."

"A true romantic." Lexi laughed, rolling her eyes before drawing him in again.

* * *

Benny sometimes believed that it was Lexi's mission in life to wiggle her way underneath his skin. The woman always had a way of getting his temper to rise and his anxiety to run rampant. Marrying Dean had made her truly an expert at it, considering now she had a permanent sub to poke at. And this way they could laugh about it afterwards, though she always enjoyed it more than him.

There was no way Emma was a virgin. There just couldn't be. It was a golden rule of Benny's to never be a woman's first. Not that he had anything against an inexperienced woman, but he always felt that that should be reserved for someone special. There was no way he wanted someone to regret how they lost their virginity and regret it for the rest of their life. The man didn't want to be the cause of that.

As soon as Benny had left the restaurant he had been calling his driver to pick him up, insisting on taking him to that little cafe Emma worked at. Part of him was feeling downright irrational, Lord he didn't want to scare the poor girl by showing up at her place of work looking like he just ran a marathon. He liked to pride himself on being better put together than this, but he was feeling downright scared.

Benny patted the shoulder of his driver, exiting the car in front of the small cafe. The Dom had to take a step back, placing his hands on his hips as he took a moment to collect himself. It would do him no good to run in there like a bull in a China Shop. He had to prepare himself for a truth he didn't want and how to respond properly to it.

Doing the deep breathing exercise his doctor had given him, Benny finally felt ready to approach her. He adjusted the jacket of his suit and calmly stepped into the cafe, the aroma of baked bread and coffee wafting his nostrils. If he hadn't just eaten and lost his appetite, he'd be inclined to order a danish, though he was trying to watch his weight.

It wasn't too busy, just a few people on line and some sitting down. Benny could feel his heart pumping hard as he set his sights on Emma, the cutie rushing back and forth to fulfill orders. His head was mixed with anxiety and arousal, remembering the small texts they had sent back and forth during the morning. Nothing wrong with getting the blood pressure to rise in the early AM.

Not wanting to interrupt Emma while she worked, Benny took a moment to scan the room before stopping as his sights locked on a familiar face. More importantly, he noticed the way this person was staring at his newest sub. And it was not a look that he found himself fond of in that moment.

"Balthazar." Benny's Southern accent scoffed out, as he sat himself across from the other Dom.

Grinning cheekily, Balthazar cooed, "Benny, so good to see you. Are you here for the coffee? It's delicious. Would go great with some Kahlua - I have a flask in my pocket, if you'd like to fish it out."

Benny's lip twitched up with a snarl, as he sneered, "How had I not known you'd be sniffing around my new sub once word got out? You and Lexi gossip like two old drunk ladies."

"You mustn't blame Lexi, darling, we were drunk after all," Balthazar chortled, before taking a sip of his coffee, "And I'm simply enjoying the view, Benjamin. She is an absolute delight - I would love to have her model for me."

"Everyone knows you fuck your nude models."

Balthazar grinned while shrugging, "What can I say, I love mixing business with pleasure. Besides, I don't see your usual collar around her neck - you haven't claimed her as your own yet," He cooed coyly, "You should let her sniff around, figure out which Dom is best for her. She is freshly deflowered after all."

Fist clenched, Benny gritted through his teeth, "She was not a virgin."

"Oh please, I smelled it off of her the first time I laid eyes on her. You must be getting old, dear, that you couldn't automatically figure that out."

Deeply breathing through his nostrils, Benny leaned forward and fixed the other Dom a glare, "You stay away from her, Balthazar. You and I always got along, you're good people. You always welcome me and my subs to your parties and I have no problem sharing Lexi with you. But, this one is different. She is new to this and I can't have her feeling like a doll tossed around, you hear?"

"I love when you get bossy, Benjamin."

If there was one thing Benny could count on Balthazar for, it was a good laugh. The two were Doms in the same business of training subs, with different techniques as their specialty. Lexi had done her homework before she had come to him, knowing that she could have easily gone to the flamboyant man instead. It was often in their industry that two heads of operations got along, but really nothing bothered the other man.

Benny nodded and stood up, seeing that the line had finally disappeared and Emma was left standing at the counter with her head bowed down - counting money. Working his jaw, the Dom stepped over to lean forward and whisper, "Hello, cherie."

Jumping slightly, Emma looked up and immediately blushed, "H-Hello, Mr. Lafitte."

"Benny, cherie," He corrected, with a nervous smile, "I don't mean to be bothering you at work, but I was curious if you could take a break so he could talk."

At his request, the curly haired woman could feel her stomach tightening and her heart palpitating. Memories of their first time flashed through her mind and it hadn't helped that she had woken up thinking about it. Sexting hadn't been something Emma had ever participated in, but it felt new and exciting. And now the source of all of her sexual awakening was in front of her and she felt frozen.

Nervously fidgeting with the hem of her shirt, Emma nodded and asked her manager to take her break. Mike looked over to see Benny and nodded at the request, greeting the other man. It was good to be someone so well known to so many people; it made him feel like he had actually built a life for himself and was now reaping the benefits.

Balthazar watched coyly as Benny led Emma outside of the cafe, pulling his phone from his pocket to text Lexi. Yes, quite the gossip indeed.

Benny instructed his driver to take a walk around the block, as he opened the door for Emma to tuck into the car. Her heart was tightening at the images running through her head, wondering why he had asked for her to take a break. It was silly to even imagine the possibilities, but they all involved the backseat of his limo.

Sitting with her knees pressed together, Emma gulped, "Is...is everything okay...Benny?"

Once the door was shut, Benny allowed the breath he had been holding to be released, holding his forehead in frustration. It was barely ever that he felt clammed up, but this was certainly one of them. Not wanting to stress the little one out, he tried his best to crack a smile and nod, "Yea, cherie, just a long morning. Work treating you good?"

"Yes."

"You were naughty teasing me like that this morning. I was with friends." Benny gave a wolfish grin, feeling a bit of himself coming back.

Red in the face, Emma held onto her knees as she practically sunk into the leather seat, "I didn't mean to bother you...I just...have never...done this before. And...and it felt...fun….freeing. I won't bother you again if you don't want me to."

"It ain't that, hun," Benny reached over to grab a hold of her hand, squeezing it lightly as he laughed nervously, "What do you mean you never did this before? You mean sexting?"

"That...and...well...everything."

That was it. What he was afraid of. What both Lexi and Balthazar had told him. Benny could feel his blood going cold and his eyes going wide. It must have spooked Emma, because she was asking him what was wrong, but he could barely hear the woman. All that went through his mind was panic and he remembered how poorly he dealt with that.

Hand holding tightly onto hers, Benny furrowed his eyebrows in and desperately asked her, "You're joking, please tell me you're joking. Cherie, you couldn't be...it couldn't have been your first time - why would you want to lose yourself in that way!?"

Beginning to panic herself, Emma's lips trembled as she expressed, "It...I...you were so nice...and...and I-I don't get out much at all...and you made me feel so comfortable...I-I wanted it, Benny. I knew...that was what I was getting myself into. Please don't be mad. Please...I...you didn't do anything wrong!"

"But, I ain't anyone special, Emma. Your first time should be with someone special. We didn't cuddle or nothing afterwards. You must have felt so bad afterwards," Holding onto her shoulders, Benny insisted, "I would have insisted you not come to me first. I would have taken better care of you. I've been around a while, cherie, I have subs who have been sexually active for years and drop after their first session. I can't imagine what it'd be like for a virgin…"

"Drop…?"

Benny frowned at her small voice, trying to calm himself down to explain, "It's an experience in my community that usually happens to subs after an intense session with their Dom. Because of the adrenaline and endorphines spiking, some subs crash real hard. Depression, hopelessness - a good Dom will always be there for their sub when that happens. A good Daddy knows that their baby girl also needs tenderness after the intensity. Did that happen to you…?"

"No, Benny, I swear it didn't. I...it was the best I've ever felt...I felt alive."

It occurred to Benny that that was the same way Dean had felt after first meeting Lexi. Whenever he assigned a sub to one of his Doms, he always liked to check in to make sure everything was kosher. The male had been a quiet, insecure recluse and after only one session with his partner, he raved about the adrenaline of feeling alive. Even all those years later, it seemed like that confidence had never dwindled.

Letting out a big sigh, Benny confessed, "I just...I was nervous is all. I ain't ever been someone's first...I wanted to make sure you're okay. I'm not a sadist - I'd never want to see a sub hurt."

"I know...and...and I understand if you don't want to see me again." Emma sadly confessed, her eyes big and blue.

Benny cupped her cheeks, rubbing his thumbs tenderly against the smooth skin, "I never said that. I just wanted you to know that I care about you. I'm not here to gain pleasure from your pain or think I'm better than you. We're all here for pleasure and a good time. My job is to train subs and even though they all go to other Doms, I still care about them. I still look out for them. You think that's something you can get used to?"

Nodding, Emma spoke, "I don't mind if I'm not the only one, Benny, I just want to be a part of your lifestyle...it's just so different...and I feel good in it. Is...is that something you do? Keep...your own subs?"

A slow smirk pulled at his lips, purring, "I mostly train subs, but I do have one of my own. She's very special to me, but she has a sub of her own. She's my business partner too, I think one day you'll probably run into her. I definitely would like to see where this goes, cherie, we could be good together."

"I think...I think I would like to give it a try," Emma smiled, "And...we...we won't be mad if it doesn't work out. But...I'd like to try another session…"

"I'd like that too," Benny smiled, leaning forward to place a kiss on the smaller girl's lips, "I'll let you get back to work and I'll text you, cherie. I'll set up a special room in the office just for us to play in."


End file.
